


Rebellion Of A Different Kind

by Bam4Me



Series: Unexpected Consequences [7]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Also Obi-Wan/Bail, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, D/s, Dom!Anakin, Dominant Padmé Amidala, Domme!Padmé, F/M, First of a series, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Survive, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Obi steals their kids, Padmé Amidala Lives, Padmé and Anakin start the rebels but the Jedi live, Star Wars Clone Wars AU, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, The clones start the alliance with Padmé and Anakin, but not talked about, mentions of pet play, mentions only tho but hes a character in the series too tho, sub!Obi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: In the aftermath of the birth of their children and the clones getting their chips removed, Padmé and Anakin deal with their errant sub in a way that finally calms him down.





	Rebellion Of A Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so thing is, this was SUPPOSED to be an Anakin and Padme go evil and keep Obi as their precious pet AU (and I might still write that but it would be fairly different) but I kept adding people to it and tbh now it's just... kink... and also Anakin and Padmé start the rebellion but this time they're not fighting the empire, they're fighting slavery. With guns.
> 
> Also, Ahsoka is gonna show up too, and also Bail, they just didn't make it to this first fic okay.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

“You two are idiots, I can’t believe you ever thought this was a good idea, this goes against everything you two have ever stood for.”

 

Obi-Wan spoke in a hissed voice, not wanting to wake the infants in their cradles, glaring at the parents in the doorway. Anakin just crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe in a way that spoke of amusement, and Obi-Wan was able to hang onto that anger for two more seconds before he looked away, face heating up in shame. 

 

Maybe that’s where he’d failed at being a master, because Anakin and Padmé always had a way of making him feel… smaller… less in charge. God he really should have reigned these two in, they’ve been playing him like a harp for years now.

 

And Padmé… he couldn’t look at her at all, knowing fully well the woman was going to give him those big sympathetic eyes like she did when Obi-Wan wasn’t allowed to have anymore treats and it was just the biggest  _ injustice _ in the world for him to face. If he saw her looking at him like that he’d break, and they’d win, and he’d concede to their whims and love like he always did.

 

He couldn’t  _ not _ fight them on this. If he stopped fighting this…

 

_ Is it really so bad this way? They’ve been saving a lot of people, and they haven’t hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it… _

 

If he stopped fighting, he’d start thinking.

 

He looked down at Luke’s tiny little hand, gripped so tight around his single finger. He wanted to hold the baby close, to keep him and Leia safe and warm and loved.

 

That’s why he’s staying. The twins need him.

 

That’s what he thinks at night when he aches to just go see Anakin and Padmé when he was tired and sensitive and desperately needing their attention.  _ I’m only here for the twins. _

 

Yeah, he didn’t believe it either.

 

“Obi-Wan.” He flinched a little, upset more with himself than with them. He wasn’t a good master. None of this would have happened if he’d been a proper master. “Obi-Wan, you were the best master a kid could hope for. I loved having you as mine so much.”

 

“Obi-Wan, you weren’t just a good master, you were a good  _ friend _ , and I could ask for no one better to look over our babies the way you watch them. Obi-Wan, you helped us become who we are, and Ani and I love you for that.”

 

It  _ hurt _ . It hurt painfully. But it also soothed a scarred part of his heart. He didn’t look away from the babies. He knew if he looked at Padmé, more so her than Anakin, for her soft edges he’d always welcomed, while he’d tried to sharpen in his padawan, if he looked at her, he’d break. He loved them  _ so much _ .

 

He was a terrible Jedi. He’d always had attachment issues. Master Qui-Gon had tried to help him with that, but Obi-Wan had just gone and attached himself to  _ him _ instead.

 

He wondered where the ghost of his master was right now. He didn’t often leave Obi-Wan, but now Obi-Wan was alone on this ship with Anakin and Padmé, heading back from Naboo where the woman had given birth and Anakin had refused to let Obi-Wan leave to go back to the temple. 

 

Which is where the clones were filtering through, getting their deactivated chips removed. The chips had been activated for a full five minutes before Anakin had figured out how to turn them off. By that point, Sidious was laying in a heap on the floor, and five Jedi were dead.

 

The troops hadn’t even made it to the temple before Anakin had turned them off. And then they had to go and pull this shit…

 

“Obi-Wan, you’ve seen the good we’ve done to far-”

 

“You killed Jabba the Hutt and took over a whole planet, starting what’s probably going to be a  _ second _ war that we’re all going to  _ die _ in-”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic. The other Hutts  _ hated _ Jabba, they aren’t going to get ad over him being dead. Obi-Wan, we’re freeing slaves.”

 

“And putting them under non-democratic rule-”

 

“The slave owners obviously can’t be trusted to make the right decisions.”

 

Obi-Wan would have thrown something at him if Leia hadn’t chosen that moment to squirm in her bassinet, and Obi-Wan gently extracted his finger from Luke’s grip so he could walk the two steps to her and pick the five month old up before she could fuss.

 

Where has Obi-Wan been in all this? Hiding in the damn nursery with the babies.

 

“Where have you even gotten the army for this shit, Anakin?”

 

He barely turned, just enough to see them both out of the corner of his eyes, and Anakin looked smug for once. “Seems the clones don’t exactly hate the idea of freeing slaves. After all that blood and war, even the Mandalorians are begging for change.”

 

“And they think  _ you’re _ going to give it to them?”

 

Anakin shrugged. “They think freeing slaves is a good start. Obi-Wan, it won’t always be this way. One day, things can go back to peace, and you can finally get that calm you’ve always been craving.”

 

Obi-Wan didn’t reply to that. That’s not how things should go. He turned away from them fully, Leia cradled against his chest as the little girl slept on, without a worry for the world she and her brother had been born into.

 

“Is that all you came to tell me?” Not like he thought Anakin and Padmé came to see their own fucking kids or anything. He knew the two of them loved the babies, but they had a shitty way of showing it, running off and starting a war in the Outer Rim.

 

Maybe one day they would  _ pay attention _ to their own force blessed little creations.

 

“...the clones are going to be arriving at the docking bay this evening, they have Ahsoka with them. It should help.”

 

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw for a moment, feeling his vision blur. “Their chips removed?”

 

Anakin hummed once, looking unconcerned. “The temple healers have assured me their chips have been removed.”

 

“More clones for your army?”

 

Anakin sighed, but Padmé answered. “Dearheart, these clones aren’t coming for us, they’re coming for  _ you _ . These are your troops. They’re coming back to the Negotiator. They’ll be able to help you pilot her away if that’s what you want, run away and never see us again if that’s what you need. The Negotiator could keep you and them all running for years and years if that’s what you needed to. Obi-Wan, we’re giving you a way out.”

 

Obi-Wan turned to stare at them both head on, and he regretted it instantly, because for the first time in years, he couldn’t hold back the shocked angry tears in his eyes. He blinked when they fell, feeling… sick.

 

“You want me to leave?” Oh god, he sounded  _ broken _ , and he almost stayed in place when Padmé took a step towards him, but instinct screamed to back away, and in a matter of seconds his back was flush to the wall, and both of them were watching him in utter  _ horror _ at the move. Padmé was frozen with one hand in the air, and Anakin was starting to tear up as well.

 

He’d never done that. Not even when they had first cornered him back at the Jedi temple, when Anakin was barely of age, and Padmé hadn’t asked him to marry her yet, he’d never actively pulled away from them when they soothed him.

 

It wasn’t sexual. God no, the very idea of being sexual with either of them, was like being sexual with your little sibling. Obi-Wan  _ loved _ them so much, but he refused to let things go there, and they had never shown the inclination to take things there. 

 

But no matter how much of a fuss he’d put up in the beginning -being their sub, their  _ pet _ , their  _ coddled little kitten _ when he wanted to be- he’d never pulled away.

 

He looked down to see Leia wide awake, big eyes staring at him curiously, and for a moment he realized he was projecting, and clamped tight on the emotions, sending a wave of peace and love towards the baby, who grinned at him gummily. She had her mothers eyes. Obi-Wan was having a hard time breathing.

 

He smiled down at her, taking a moment to calm himself down.

 

Okay, he should probably see a mind healer. A lot has happened in the past six months, and before that was a damn war. He might just finally be crashing now.

 

Really, what was so bad about freeing slaves? Jabba the Hutt was involved in basically every dirty business in the galaxy, that probably crippled a lot of them. Even the other  _ Hutts _ hated him with a burning passion.

 

“Obi-Wan, you need to breathe. I know it’s hard, but you need to keep breathing.”

 

He listened, because that voice was stern, one he’s spent years  _ not _ disobeying. When he looked up, Padmé was standing a respectable distance away, looking concerned for him while she talked, but he could barely understand what she was saying, just trying to focus on breathing like she’d told him to.

 

He could be good. If he was good, they wouldn’t send him away. If he was better, they would keep him and love him. He breathed. It was hard, but he breathed.

 

This time, when Padmé reached out for him, he leaned into her and not away, but all she did was gently take the worried baby from his arms. 

 

He was able to bear it for all of two seconds before a strangled sob left him, and suddenly he wasn’t alone against the wall. Anakin pulled his head into his neck as Padmé tucked the little girl back in with soothing words, before coming back to where Obi-Wan was clinging to Anakin.

 

God, he had missed this. Not the crying -though he did admit, it happened a lot- but being held. Specifically by Anakin and Padmé. They were good at holding him, and he never felt lost when he was with them.

 

“Hush, pet, you’re safe with us. You’ll always be safe with us. No more war, no more sith. Just me and Padmé working to make the galaxy safer to raise our babies, and keep our boy safe, huh? We would never want you to leave, but if you want to, that’s what you think you need to do.”

 

Padmé leaned into them, letting Obi-Wan cling at her as well. “My sweet boy, precious pet. It’s our job to keep you safe, dearheart, it’s our job to make you a place where you can be happy. We only want you safe.”

 

Obi-Wan sniffled, fighting back the sobs until he could choke out words. “I was safe before. I was safe after the babies were born, on Naboo. I was safe, Luke and Leia were safe. If you wanted us safe you could have kept us there.”

 

Padmé sighed, and Obi-Wan knew why. Political disrupt has been breaking out over the galaxy. Naboo wouldn’t be safe much longer if they didn’t keep it that way. “My gentle hearted pet, you know we couldn’t have stayed there. The Jedi and Judicial are all tied up right now, this is the perfect time for others to attack. So we’ll make ourselves a safe space before that can happen.”

 

Obi-Wan lifted his head up, looking into Anakin’s eyes accusingly. “Tatooine. Why Tatooine?”

 

Anakin couldn’t claim to have no personal attachment. That planet made him much of what he was today. But still. “Freeing slaves is seen as a good act. Puts us in favor of many, many planets. Getting rid of Jabba the Hutt, and either turning the other Hutts away from slavery, or them facing the same end? That takes care of a criminal element in the galaxy so large, we might never even know of it. I honestly think this will turn the tides in our favor.”

 

Okay, yeah, things were  _ really _ bad when that was starting to make sense.

 

“Obi-Wan, would you like to come to our room tonight? We promise, it can be just like before we left Naboo.”

 

Obi-Wan lifted his head from Anakin’s shoulder and looked past Padmé, at the cribs. “Babies wake up and need someone-”

 

“The droids will take care of them, they can do it. Sweet Jedi, our pet, let us take care of you?”

 

Obi-Wan whimpered once, and he knew he’d completely caved, turning back into Anakin’s shoulder, face burning bright red with humiliation, but nodded. “Okay.”

 

He didn’t much pay attention as they left the nursery, leading him through the long hall that had made up one of the living quarters on the Negotiator. Obi-Wan hasn’t left this section of the ship since they got here.

 

Anakin’s room was the same as it had always been, across the hall from Obi-Wan’s, -though his former padawan wasn’t on board with him nearly as often as Obi-Wan wished he was- and cramped with a bed that rightly shouldn’t be able to hold all three of them. Obi-Wan let Anakin guide him into the center of the bed, curling up there with a weak noise before Anakin slid in behind him, pulling him back against his chest.

 

Obi-Wan felt warm and safe and he sort of hated himself for it.

 

Padmé leaned in and pressed a kiss to his nose, getting his attention with a curious chirping sound. She grinned at him like he was utterly precious. He supposed, to them, he might be. He tried to be a good boy while they were all playing, and Padmé said often enough that Anakin spoiled him. He supposed you have to find someone cute before you start spoiling them.

 

He knows the council had reprimanded him often enough for spoiling Anakin when he was younger.

 

He supposes, the council will probably kick him and Anakin out of the order for this. Anakin, for starting a possible war, and Obi-Wan, for letting it happen. It was all his fault anyways.

 

“Do you want your blindfold?”

 

Obi-Wan had trouble sleeping at the best of times, and he considered his time with Anakin and Padmé to be some of the best of times, but they found that sensory deprivation wasn’t just a good way to hit subspace, but a nice way to relax and get to sleep if done right.

 

He’s pretty sure he hasn’t slept in a week.

 

He nodded, feeling too weak to talk. Anakin just wrapped him up tighter in his arms, till it was hard to move, and Obi-Wan felt safer. That edge of panic that hasn’t gone away in over a month now starting to recede. Padmé leaned in and pulled the blindfold over his eyes, making his breath hitch when she reached around to the back to snap it in place.

 

It took a minute, but he could feel a floating fog creeping up on him and making him a boneless pile in Anakin’s arms as Padmé got into the bed in front of him, both of them keeping him warm and in place. “Go to sleep, Obi-Wan. We can talk later.”

 

Under normal circumstances it was everything he could do not to immediately obey that voice, and right now he had no reason not to listen.

 

Or maybe there were reasons not to listen to them. He just didn’t  _ want _ a reason not to listen.

 

***

 

Obi-Wan stood off to the side of the docking bay when the clones were supposed to be coming back to the ship finally. At least the first batch of them were arriving today.

 

“Doesn’t that hurt your back?”

 

Obi-Wan looked over at Padmé, who was watching him with a wince, and shifted in place a little. He had both babies in a sling across his chest, Luke on the left side, and Leia on the right. Leia was thankfully, a quiet baby for the most part. In fact, a rather grumpy baby at times. It was adorable. Luke, on the other hand, was a kicky little thing who was only calm right now because of the little toy ship that Obi-Wan was holding in front of him, looking entirely entranced at the wooden figure Obi-Wan had carved for Anakin several years before, when the war first started and Obi-Wan and Anakin were being separated from each other.

 

A good luck token of sorts. If nothing, a reminder for his former padawan to come back to him in the end. And he did.

 

Even if Obi-Wan was still annoyed at him right now. Finally, awake enough to see sense in Anakin and Padmé’s reasoning, but still annoyed enough to know that the two of them would be  _ lucky _ not to be kicked out of the order.

 

“Not particularly. They’re not big enough to hurt yet, and when they are, they’ll be old enough to keep their own heads stable and I can put one in the back and one in the front.”

 

Which is an odd thing to say about someone else's children, right in front of their parent, but Obi-Wan was still contemplating if he should leave the babies alone with Anakin and Padmé at all. They’re not exactly making good decisions right now.

 

He looked up when the first batch of clones started unloading from the ship after it landed, a second and third making its way into the docking bay. 

 

“Ahh, I see Commander Cody is in the first group.”

 

Obi-Wan’s head snapped up, and sure enough, was Cody, coming down the ramp, followed by who Obi-Wan knew was the rest of their team. And Anakin’s.

 

They weren’t wearing their armor. They looked… like they hadn’t been bred for war. They were, but for a second you might forget. Obi-Wan started at them for a long minute while they spoke with Anakin before looking down when a few of them were suddenly looking his way. He noticed that Luke had managed to fall asleep while he wasn’t paying attention, and Leia was grumpily shoving her foot in her brother’s side. Obi-Wan cooed at her to calm her down, planning on taking them back to the nursery in a little while and giving her the attention she clearly needed. She looked up at him with the same grumpy look, but he could feel the way she softened in the force, latching onto his mind in a way that made him go warm inside, utterly in love with the way the twins found comfort in him. He loved these two so much.

 

“General.”

 

Obi-Wan looked up from the baby, and Leia looked up too, wondering who would  _ possibly _ take Obi-Wan’s attention away from her. It was rather rude, in her humble opinion. Obi-Wan frowned. “I’m not a general anymore. The war is over.”

 

Well, one war was over. He resisted the urge to glare at Padmé, but the way she side eyed him let him know she knew it. She didn’t look sorry.

 

Cody shifted, looking awkward standing there. None of the other clones seemed inclined to say anything at all. It seems Cody drew the short straw. “Right… Master Kenobi-”

 

“If you call me that I’ll drop kick you out this docking bay, you’re smarter than that.”

 

Cody looked away, eyes wide, a little nervous. Just a little. “Right, yes. Well to be fair… Obi-Wan, I did recently have brain surgery.”

 

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Well enough to fly a ship, you all are. Well enough to be here, on what might be the cusp of another war.”

 

He moved a hand up, curling protectively around Leia’s little form when she started getting restless, sending calming waves through their bond at her.

 

If he left… no… he didn’t think he  _ could _ leave at this point. Breaking or ignoring this fragile bond between him and the twins would be damaging on both sides, not even mentioning how terrifying it would be for them to lose their primary caregiver so early on.

 

Cody looked down at the twins and sighed. “Anakin says you’ve stolen his children and wont give them back. I assume he’s tattled to me because he expects me to do something about it.”

 

Obi-Wan shrugged, pointing over at Padmé who was sitting on a crate with a mug of caff that a droid had given her at some point in the past few minutes. She seemed completely unconcerned. “If she couldn’t do something about it, I doubt you could.”

 

Padmé gave them all a little smile. As much as she loved her kids, and she really did, she didn’t see the harm in leaving them with Obi-Wan right now so her and Anakin could work. Obi-Wan needed their attention more than she did.

 

Cody sighed again, turning in place. “Well, I guess we’ll just… leave you to it, then.”

 

He turned away sadly, and Obi-Wan took all of two seconds before he caved. “Cody… everyone, that is, it’s good to see you all back here. Even if these circumstances aren’t what I would call… good.”

 

The looks they gave him were hopeful and bright, and Obi-Wan forgot for a second that he was so uncomfortable being here. Why would he be sad here when he had Anakin and Padmé and the clones? He wouldn’t be. He couldn’t be.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So anyways, Cody and their teams feel awkward, cause they DID try to murder Obi, sooooooo that's gonna be awkward for a while. Whoops. But they're actually established relationship and it'll go back to them all being together slowly as time goes.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
